When Stars Collide
by Campiongal
Summary: *Seqeul To: How The Stars Fall* The school year has begun, and so has the further work of Voldemort. And all the while, the entire gang is suffering through discrimination from their peers, and their friends.
1. Return To Me

Campiongal When Stars Collide 3-30-03 Chapter 1: Return To Me  
  
~~*~~  
  
This is a SEQUEL so please read the other book first, or you wont know what's going on! It's How The Stars Fall. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter, I do however, keep a seventeen-year-old Draco look alike chained in my bathtub for occasional fun! (Just Kidding!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~*~~  
  
The summer had been quite an eventful one. Draco and Hermione had successfully become a couple, despite all the distractions, and obstacles that had been thrown at them. But they were in for a long school year if they thought the summer was hard on them. Ron had recuperated most fully, and spent a lot of time with Harry and Lissa, and some time just talking with Hermione, alone, about regaining a stable friendship.  
  
It was fairly hard on both of them, with Hermione fully involved with Draco, Ron suffered a lot of jealousy but, was beginning to grow accustomed to the new member of the team, though it was still taking a long progress. They still had squabbles, and Draco was becoming ever more protective, even if Ron was just giving her a friendly pat on the back. Hermione found herself evermore trying to quiet them in the halls, and more importantly, the Library.  
  
Harry was becoming closer with Draco too, but in his own way. Lissa was a growing miracle among them. Keeping peace. She seemed to have quite the connection with Draco. Maybe it was that he had saved her life or something, but whatever it was, she was able to keep everyone settled down, for the most part. Nothing was ever to settled down.  
  
Lissa spent most her time with Harry, talking to the other friends, and spending time with Ginny. They had become quite close, pulling small pranks on the others, and making sure everyone was in good health. They didn't need any other people becoming like Ron had been earlier that summer. It was too risky, they were needing to keep a closer eye out for everything.  
  
Blaise was so into Ginny, he was following her around with most everything. That or working with Dumbledore on something, or practicing for his band. With the events of the summer past, he had missed out on many of the practices he should have attended, and it was better off that way. His guitar practices were enjoyed by all of the attending summer students, he was excellent. Draco turned out to be an excellent drummer, and practiced with Blaise often. 3 Doors Down was one of their specialties.  
  
They had thought of forming a band, but they would have to wait until the school year to find other members. Blaise was teaching Ginny guitar already, but she didn't think she wanted to be in a band, it wasn't her thing. But she and the other girls enjoyed watching practices. Both the guys in their just barely loose black shirts, and baggy black pants, hair spiked in every which-way. It was sexy.  
  
But now all that was over. School was about to be in session.  
  
~~*~~  
  
September first rolled around all too quickly for some, not soon enough for others. Ginny and Blaise, along with Draco and Hermione waited in the Entrance hall to help with the calming of the new first years. They saw the excited faces enter. They watched them fall into groups, some smiling, some filled with fear, some hidden behind books, some jotting down notes, some enraptured by the beats consuming their headphones.  
  
Hermione felt her hand being lightly squeezed by Draco's as they smiled at the children. "Draco, look at them... Do you remember our first day here, when we were just as small as them?" Hermione smiled, watching one girl pulling a wand away from a boy who was seeing if he could fit it up his nose. They both laughed and Draco slipped an arm around her waist, whispering in her ear.  
  
" 'Mione, I remember the first moment I set my eyes on you. Too bad I was such a nitwit to realize what I was looking at, eh beautiful?" Draco grinned down at her and she blushed, hugging him around his middle.  
  
Ginny laughed at this, she hated to admit it, but Draco and Hermione were so perfect for each other. So perfect. She wished that things would have worked out for Hermione and her brother, but that was far past them now. Ron had moved on. And obviously, 'Mione was way passed it. And they were both back to being close friends. For that Ginny was thankful.  
  
Blaise rested his arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her body next to his, her own arm falling into place around him, leaning her head onto one of his strong, built arms. "I love you," Blaise whispered into her head, and she smiled, "I love you too, baby..." She smiled, and then they watched, continuously the young children, until it was time for the feast to begin.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry, Lissa, and Ron had just finished placing decorations around the hall when a bustle of 2nd, 3rd, 4rth, 5th, 6th, and 7th, years ran into the hall, laughing and playing around, before finally settling into their seats. Harry took Lissa's hand and led her and Ron over to their seats at the Gryffindor table. Many students shot them friendly smiles, and waved. Oliver wood drew Ron into a conversation about Quidditch, and Harry and Lissa sat, just talking of their plans for studying and getting high scores on their O.W.L.S. Ginny and Blaise joined them momentarily, splitting at the doors, Ginny having a seat next to Lissa, asking questions about the exams, and Blaise went to sit by some of the nicer Slytherins. He was looking forward to tryouts for the band later that week. They decided the first weekend would be a great time to start out.  
  
Suddenly, for no apparent explainable reason the chatter consuming the hall quieted, and heads turned o the entrance, where draco was carrying in a bundle of laughter. Hermione was in such a state of laughter, her face red, cheeks flushed, the people barely recognized her. But they did.  
  
Draco ignored the stares and swung Hermione down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispering something sweet into her ear when he felt an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" There was Aidan. Draco's life-long close friend, who was one of the few to know Draco's hate of his family and pre-decided future. Aidan was from a similar family, and had long ago made his decision to escape that path. Aidan lifted his head around Draco's and spotted Hermione, and ran around, pointing fingers between them, before placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, and repeatedly whispering, "Buddy... Buddy?"  
  
Draco started laughing now, even harder than Hermione had been, and she began laughing too. Aidan just looked in horror at the two. He wasn't typically one to judge, especially when it came to Draco, but.. Really now, Hermione freaking Granger? It was all to weird for him.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione quickly before grabbing the back of Aidan's shirt and dragging him to the Ravenclaw table, yanking him into a seat next to Cho Chang, and then Draco himself taking a seat next to Blaise. People looked surprised, mortified, excited, outraged, and altogether pleased, at the same time. It was one of the most funny faces Hermione would ever see, when she looked at Neville's reaction to it all.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up, and the whispers abounding the hall ceased immediately. He smiled to all of them before speaking. "Now, I am so glad to see all of your returning faces this year, but there are a few announcements to be made for all you older students. This year, Fourth years and above will be allowed to take trip, by way of Floo powder, to three other schools, as a way of learning more about other cultures." Faces lit up, especially Hermione, Ron's, Harry's, Ginny's, and Lissa's, they were all in for a new territory to explore. Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain some of the lost attention, and resumed: "Now. We have also done this for another reason." noise in the room ceased to nothing when they heard the tone in his raw voice, "Because of the threats of the Dark Lord, we have restricted many of the corridors, halls, classrooms, towers, and... Much of the grounds. There is a curfew for fourth years and under to be inside the castle before 5 o'clock in the evening. If you wish to be anywhere besides the Library, or your common room, please find an older student, and let a Prefect know where you will be. As for the older students, inside the castle by seven, and do not be wandering around past eight."  
  
Frowns appeared numerously throughout the hall, and grumbles, sighs, and sharp whispers whipped across the hall at lightening speed, The Headmaster only needed to hold up his and to quiet them, and he did. "Again, please respect these rules, and abide by them. It is for your safety. As far as quidditch practices and games, they have been worked into your daily schedule, and the games will be held on the weekends, in the mornings, after breakfasts." Dumbledore nodded and the Great hall doors swung open, to reveal a line of trembling first years, shakily making their way to the head of the hall. Professor McGonalgal quickly sorted and seated the children, before seating herself to a younger woman. Dumbledore stood and clapped, and then went on further with his speaking.  
  
"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore nodded, and waved up the prefects, who went up too the front of the room. Lissa, Harry, Hermione, and Neville came forward for Gryffindor, and other around came forward they recognized. Terry Boot, Aidan Wilkes, and two others represented Ravenclaw, There was also the set of Hufflepuffs, which included Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbott, along with Susan Bones. Slytherins had a rather mixed bunch, Including Draco, Blaise, and Millicent Bulstrode. However, there was a place missing, and many looked confused. Dumbledore wasn't about to give them an answer. "Now. These are your Prefects for your respected houses this year. You would be well to treat them with respect, and courtesy." Dumbledore went on about naming them, and after they had sat, made his unusually usual announcement about the Forest (especially this year) Being completely forbidden.  
  
Dumbledore didn't leave without his yearly favorite announcement. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her waved his hand towards the Head table slightly, and The younger woman stood. She had long waist length brown hair, and crystal like blue eyes. She nodded and sat down again. "This is Ms. Genie Cline. She will be your new Defense against the dark arts instructor. She will also be helping out by giving extra courses, in defense, with Sword Magic, Archery, and shielding, as well as other protective arts. She will also be giving Prefects, as well as our Head Boy and Girl this Year their training in offensive fighting."  
  
Claps roared through as dumbledore motioned forward tow figures in the crowd, who came in and stood side by side Dumbledore. "This year, your Head Boy and Head Girl, representing you, and the whole of Hogwarts, is Ms. Cho Chang, of Ravenclaw, and Jesse Wood, of Griffindor!" Applause ripped through the roaring crowd, as the two went tot heir seats. Jesse had only transferred in a couple years after his brother, Oliver, but it was clear the he and his brother were similar. Jesse was the current captain of the Griffindor team, and Keeper. But with his new responsibilities, he would only be assistant captain, and Harry would be taking over the position of Captain, as well as Seeker.  
  
The meal was served, and Hermione went on about her project against mistreatment of house-elves, which drew a great deal of quizzical looks from the new students, and some comments like "Either she's totally insane, or genius!" and "Has Dumbledore lost his lemon drops in making her prefect?". In any case, her friend payed as much attention as they could without falling asleep.  
  
~~*~~ The meal ended rather quickly, and tired faces swept off to their rooms. Hermione and Draco walked slowly through the halls, coming all to quickly to their parting place. They were a tad late past their curfew, but Dumbledore said he would be sure to excuse it due to their helping of un- decorating the Great Hall. Hermione smiled as Draco tugged her into his arms. He beamed down at her, "Now, don't you be getting into any trouble, while I'm away, you hear that 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione beamed, and kissed him deeply, before pulling away ever so slowly. "I promise. No getting into trouble, unless it's with you.. .of course..." Hermione winked and gave him a coy smile.  
  
Draco chuckled and smirked "Well, I'm sure we could find ourselved some trouble in the Prefect Library then, couldn't we?"  
  
Hermione grinned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and turning to walk away, "Alrighty, I'll see you there then, after classes tomorrow!" She laughed, and took off, running towards her portrait.  
  
Draco smiled, and turned towards his own common room. He had one incredible girfriend. He was so lucky. The luckiest.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione smiled as she entered the Griffindor common room. From there she could access the Prefects rooms, as well as the common room she would probably find Draco in. It was nice being some what close to him, in that sense. She giggled a little at Harry, who had lissa curled up in lap. Asleep.  
  
"Hermione!" He gave her a puppy-faced look, "Come on, get he off-a me! I can't go to bed, and if wake her up, I'll look like I didn't want her there, and I do.. I just need to go sleep!"  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, she will have to wake up on her own! I have to start decorating our room, and you should go meet Neville to decide on the colors for yours!" She smirked and laughed, climbing up a ladder, to a high door on a small balcony, going to the Prefect Common Room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Elsewhere, Professor Severus Snape, and Pansy Parkinson were doing fa more dangerous things, than climbing ladders. And it would be some time before the students would see their dear Potions Master in a classroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Okies. Well, I hope to have another chapter up today. Sorry, the internet had been down in the dorms for some time now, and that was VERY frustrating, but it's all good, and I made this chapter a bit longer! Yay! I'm writing another short story as well, 'A Sort Of Fairy Tale' It's going to be a collection of classic fairy tails re-written so they fit for Hermione and Draco ^^' It's very cute, and it's just a bunch of short stories about them. The Star Series, as I have named this and How The Stars Fall, collectively, are still my very first priority, but I would like to do some other things on the side, and the fairy tales are one of those. So please read! *kisses all around* Mhua! Ciao!  
  
-CG 


	2. The Meeting

Campiongal When Stars Collide Chapter 2: The Meeting 4-3-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dedication: This is for my room mate, Natellye, It's her birthday today! She's sixteen, and we are all so happy for her! *throws confetti wildly* es, well, sing a little song for her today, and blow out a candle or two! *thumbs up* Yay Nat!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione practically bounded into the new common room, it had ben remodeled over the summer, and was now substantially larger, and had eight rooms total. Four for the boys, four for the girls, two for each house. Two girls for every room, instead a total of eight in one same for boys. It was ver nice, and there were bathrooms for every one of the eight rooms. The common room was lovely. One of the walls was a light wood, with large pieces of stained glass in every color, looking out into the gardens. The other walls remaining were also the same light wood, and the floor was also wood, with engravings of all the different house animals in separate corners, so when four met, all the four houses met at the center, forming the Hogwarts insignia. There were tapestries and paintings, representing each of the houses represented.  
  
Hermione found herself strangely drawn to a Ravenclaw tapestry, in which ravens swooped over trees, between towers, and relaxed, eating crumbs in the shade. She was watching this particular tapestry when she felt a pair of cool arms slip around her.  
  
Draco had spotted Hermione from clear across the room, and approached behind her quietly."I missed you in the few minuets I left you, darling..."  
  
Hermione smiled and let herself relax into his arms, "I couldn't ever stop missing you, never..." She smiled, turning aouns, and returning his comforting embrace, and began to sing sweetly: "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming. I could spend my life, in the sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever... Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure, forever,"  
  
Draco smiled, and began where she had left off, "Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing." Draco practically glowed when he sang. Singing and Hermione were the only things that kept him alive these days, things were getting ever more complicated, it was hard enough walking through the Slytherin common room to get here. People looked as if he had betrayed them, their trust. But he was relieved, he finally had the love he had dreamed of his entire life.  
  
Hermione beamed. This wasn't so hard, people treated her the same, of course, she had to slap a few boys lightly when they said things about Draco being a conniving little son of a- her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's firm body pressed against her own, their lips meeting in a mutual need for the others touch.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise walked Ginny to the portrait of the fat lady, giving her a quick kiss before taking her into his arms, "I love you more than anything else in the world, I just want you to stay safe now, you have to promise me..."'  
  
Ginny looked deeper into his eyes, and nodded her head slowly, "I love you a lot to Blaise, and I do, I promise not to do anything I normally wouldn't!" They both began laughing at this, Ginny had become about as mischievous as Ron, and twice the prankster of Fred and George, who were happily busy working on getting their own Joke Shop opened up. They both hugged again before dpperating slowly into their common rooms.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Pansy walked along a short, but large corridor, Snape by her side. Hundreds of people in long, deep black cloaks huddled in groups around the dark place. Pansy found herself tugging at her own robes, they were far to thick for this weather, and there was only the hole where her mark was, which made her rather uncomfortable. She quivered harshly as she saw the approaching couple.  
  
Stephen, and Desmonia Parkinson were waling directly towards Severus Snape, and herself. Worse, a man by the name of Peter Pettegrew was following, ever too close behind.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I'll pick up on the next chapter where I left off on this one, I'm afraid I had to quit early due to the little devil haunting me, poking her face up beside me this every second. *points* my suite mate, Jamee, is going to haunt me endlessly until I let her watch the LOTR, this very instant, so I had to cut it short! Blame her! It's all her fault! (PS. No stoning, that is only for men!)  
  
-CG 


	3. New Faces, Repetitive Meetings

When Stars Collide Chapter 3: New Faces, Repetitive Meetings Campiongal / 4-16-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Stephen placed out a strong hand, and took Severus's in his own. "So you are the wondrous man who saved my daughter from being expelled from her school. Im sure we can do something to reward such a thing, I'm only saddened that Mr. Crabe, and Mr. Goyle were unable to escape as well, that does put a damper in our meetings..."  
  
Desmonia was fluffing Pansy's hair, much to her dismay, but Pansy stood still, and said nothing, as a 'lady' should. Desmonia ruffled it and shook Pansy's robes. 'Dear, you are gaining wieight I believe... we got you down to 90 pounds... maybe we can do that again? What are you weighig now, 97? Oh, and we will have to get some tighter sweaters... long sweaters. Wouldn't want anyone to see your lovely new adornment, would we?" She smirked and pulled at her own robes, which looked rather binding on the woman's anorexic figure.  
  
Pansy only nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Pansy was, on the contrary, very skinny, and very lovely. Her sandy hair was sleek, long, and often admired, as was her slim figure. Dumbledore had instructed her on how to behave at these meetings, along with Snape's input, and now she knew almost every rule of speaking, walking, etc. etc. etc. for death eater 'ladies.' Pansy couldn't fathom how any of the other females could be considered ladies, they certainly didn't act or look the part of the ladies she knew.  
  
Severus nodded too, trying to be curt, he almost didn't have the control to keep from punching the other man, but continued on, "Yes. It was fortunate I was able to come to the Lady's aid. I only wish there had been time enough to save the other two..." Snape looked up, and used the remaining and very little will power he had left, not to lunge at the other man her saw, this time he nodded, sharply. "Peter. It's been some time now, hasn't it?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry held Lissa's books tightly as they strolled down the hall together. Lissa was becoming accustomed to all the looks Harry was still getting from all the first years; although, she rather like the way Harry's face turned pink when people would ask him for autographs and things. It was obvious he was just as amazed at his fans, as they were of him.  
  
Harry was listening to lissa, babbling on about some project she wanted them to do together, that she knew was going to be assigned by Professor Sprout that afternoon, when Harry felt himself hurl right into a large, bluntly soft object; doubling him over, spilling the papers and books he had already been juggling, and knocking the glasses right off of him.  
  
Lissa laughed, and she and the other thing; a person, bent over to help. Harry was standing up again, and putting his glasses on when he realized exactly who he had just ran into.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny wandered with Blaise through a small hall of one of the schools main corridors. It was a tight squeeze, but they were able to make it side by side. After going through some halls, and up a staircase, they reached a landing, where there sat a huge oak door.  
  
Ginny grinned at Blaise. "This is my new home, you know, with my dad and brother. Of course, during the year, I will live in the dorms, but over holidays, and some weekends, my dad thought it would be best if I just stayed around here, what with the attacks on my mom, then my brother... it's just safer they suppose..."  
  
Blaise nodded, and smiled at her, hugging her every bit closer, and giving her a little squeeze as he knocked on the door. He would be sure she was safe, no matter what. The moved in the empty home, it was absolutely lovely. Dark woods everywhere, soft cream colored leather couches and chairs, a piano, and many, many, book cases' filled with muggle 'artefacts' and books from all over the muggle world.  
  
Ginny grinned. It was really inspiring with it's small kitchen, with the over running counter, that formed a small bar, complete with stools, in the dining area. The surfaces were a seamless black marble, with more oak cabinets, and stainless steel sink and cutting boards.  
  
She pointed to where there was a small spiral staircase, leading to another balcony, filled with books and other things, off to each side was a hall. They started towards the one on the right, which led them to two rooms, each with bathrooms. The other hall had the master bedroom.  
  
Blaise and Ginny spent a bit of time wandering through the home, looking at al the books and artefacts, skimming through all the interesting things. They stopped after a bit of time, and sat down to rest, Ginny curled up in his arm, resting peaceful with his arms around her, that was when they say the door knob turn, followed by a small click of someone entering the house.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry gratefully accepted the large hand that proceeded to help him stand, and get himself back together. "Thank you Mr. Weasley! I can't wait to hear your first seminar tomorrow! It's going to be rather exciting!"  
  
Lissa smiled, and nodded, 'Yes, we've been waiting some time for such an opportunity to come along where we would be able to learn about muggle devices and things, some of us never get the chance to learn, and we will be needing such education later in life!"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded in appreciation to both, "Yes, I'm just glad to be out of the burrow... to many bad memories for me there... But Fred and George are using the space well, part of it they are renting out to a fellow old school mate.. What was her name now.. . that's right, Katie Bell, so they earn a bit of money from that, and their new Joke shop, of course."  
  
Lissa laughed. "Katie's moved in with them now! That's going to be fun for her, having to ward them both off!" Mr. Weasley and Harry both laughed at the thought.  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and looked up, "Well, you two should be getting to class, and I have a meeting with Dumbledore now, so I hope I can count on you both to make me proud?"  
  
Lissa and Harry both nodded and smiled as Mr. Weasley dumped the pile of books back into Harry's arms, and continued to proudly march back down the hallway, Lissa and Harry smiling after him; continuing to class.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco smirked soundly as he watched Aidan walk by, Hermione by his side. "Hey, Aidan, c'mere a sec!"  
  
Aidan swivelled around, nearly falling flat on the floor as he did so. "Wha-? What the- Oh! Draco! Man, what up?" Hermione couldn't keep from smiling, Aidan was a funny guy. Not in the way that he purposely tried to, he was just always naturally making people laugh.  
  
"Not much, I know you weren't able t be properly introduced at the opening ceremonies this year, but I wanted you to say hello to my girlfriend. Hermione Granger. As you may be able to tell, she's a Gryffindor, and a prefect." Draco beamed. It wasn't often that he got to show of 'Mione to another Slytherin without being beaten with sticks and heavy logs.  
  
Aidan smiled and extended his hand. "Yes, that's right, Hermione. I've seen you around, to be sure. Hey, are you guys headed to the new DADA class? I heard the teacher is awesome, and from what I saw, very hot!" Aidan gave a thumbs up, and Draco and Hermione just laughed.  
  
"But, aren't you with someone, now?" Draco looked curiously at Aidan, knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, his name's Zachariah Nott. Slytherin. A bit on the rebellious side he is, but I love him all the same. He'd be great key-boardist for the band, and of course, I expect you will be letting me try for Bass?" Aidan smirked. He knew Draco knew all about Aidan being bi, but he knew that it also might make Hermione a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, of course, you can both try, of course, it's practically your decided fo the bass part, and of course I'll do drums, and Blaise will do the lead guitar and vocals... as far as a key boardist.. We haven't gotten anyone lined up. Anyways, the band really needs a name, we are working on that too... we were thinking The Toadstones. Can't be sure yet though..." Draco didn't even cast a glance towards Hermione. She seemed perfectly relaxed with his arm around her, maybe she was ok with it..."  
  
Aidan nodded, "Great we will see you at Hogsmeade then, and I'll see you at class oo, I better go! See you both around!" he laughed and walked off.  
  
Draco then looked at her, she was smiling. "Draco, why didn't you tell me!" She laughed. He hadn't expected this in the least. "My best friend back in London, Jeremy! He's bi too!" She smiled at him. "Maybe I would have better connected with Aidan in the first place if he knew I wasn't such a prat about things like this!"  
  
They both broke out in laughter as they headed out to class.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron walked into his new home, nearly jumping out of his skin at what he saw. "Blaise Zabin!?!? If you don't take your hands off my sister this instant I swear, you won't have any way to feel anything anymore!"  
  
Blaise lept into the air, gently pushing Ginny out of his lap, "I- we- I-were-that-I think- maybe-... can't we just talk things out before you go and get all violent on me, man!?"  
  
Ron went over and pulled Ginny off the couch, eyes glaring at her, "You didn't tell me you were his GRLFIRIEND!?!?"  
  
Ginny only stood up and looked into his eyes, her finger lifting up and poking his nose, hard. "Ronald Weasley! I told you very well, and made it quite clear! Now! Dad is alright with it, and you have no reason not to be, he saved your life, remember!? Now, I expect you to apologize this second, and then I am going to go t the library with him, for help on an Herbology assignment, got that?!"  
  
Ron was clearly taken aback, looking at his younger sister like she had the seventh plauge or something. "What.. But.. I thought that you.. Well.. I mean. Blaise I'm sorry, and Ginny, we will talk later." He stated this as simply and as fast as he could, before he ran straight back out the way he had come in, in the fist place.  
  
Ginny and Blaise just grinned at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, and then, there lips were locked together in a sudden rapsody of love and passion, and there they spent their afternoon.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Peter looked up at Snape, his short, stalk body, that reminded everyone of a rats. "Yes, It's been quite some time. I didn't see you at the last few gatherings Severus. Someone said you were training this young girl. The Dark lord must be so pleased with you these days, saving his future, eh?"  
  
Severus Snape took a giant leap forward, towering over the other man. "Yes. I suppose you could say that. I'm lending him a hand, something you can scarcely do anymore it seems, Peter, seeing as you have lost so much of your power to lend out that sort of help, yes?"  
  
Snape didn't even wait for a reaction. Instead, he turned to the Parkinson's and motioned to Pansy. "I must be getting back to the castle. I'm afraid that, I will need to take Ms. Parkinson with me, she will be needing to attend some of her prefect meetings tomorrow, as well as finding out what she has missed the ast few days in spending time here at the three day gathering."  
  
The Parkinson's only nodded, and practically shoved Pansy into Severus. "Yes, make sure she stops eating in the great hall now, she needs to loose all that excess weight and things, ad be sure she leads the other Slytherin children to where they are supposed to be, to receive their... Gifts. The Dark Lord is already becoming impatient with our progress in recruiting."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Pansy was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She sat in a small passage out of the Astronomy tower, just looking out the window at the rain that cascaded down the glass, in the small section of tower. Pansy had her feet tucked under her, slouched against the window, her tears slipping down the other side of the glass.  
  
Pansy hated her parents. They weren't good people, but they were alive, and their words against her still stung. Pansy certainly wasn't ugly, by any means. She had her long strawberry blond hair, that fell in curls down her back, and beautiful green eyes that shone like new leaves in the spring.  
  
She stopped her crying, someone was coming. She had to look the part for every one else too. She hiked up her already short skirt, just a little higher, and adjusted the spaghetti strap shirt a little lower, and neatly folded her hands into her lap. And that's just how Ron found her, only five minuets later.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ack! I know, no updates, but last week I had surgery, plus a mental breakdown, and my bosses father just died, so It's not a great time for updating, but I promise, I will try my hardest tomorrow, and Friday, as both days I have some of the afternoon free. O.o sorry about no updates, I promise to make it up to al of you, if you only tell me your suggestions and ideas in reviews, I will try and fit your ideas in here somewhere, and credit them to you!  
  
Thanks! More tomorrow! -CG 


	4. Purple Fire

When Stars Collide Chapter 4: Purple Fires Campiongal April 18, 2003  
  
~~*~~  
  
Set In 6th Year!!!!!  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N I mentioned Oliver Wood in the first chapter, I believe, by accident! Ack! So sorry, I meant to change the name, but didn't, so just ignore it, alrighty?!  
  
My last chapter for a bit. I have very little time, because I have to pack. You see, I'm traveling to Catalina Island for the week, on my first real expedition! *jumps up and down* You see, I'm going to go work on the ship for a week, collecting specimens, and just exploring the ocean, and doing experiments! I'm so happy! I'm only 15, but I'm really into all of this stuff! Well, If you want to know more about me, the author behind the stories, I started a blog it's at anyone is welcome to go check it out! C-ya!  
  
~~*~~  
  
If there hadn't been glass behind Pansy, she might have fallen out of the window in shock. It wasn't like she had never seen Ron Weasley, but she ever seen him like this. He was certainly better looking than she had ever seen him before, his red hair, earning a brown tinge, making it a silky bronze color. And he was tall, very tall. And built too... And those eyes.. Strong, yet distant in a way you could look at them forever, and never see enough.  
  
Ron looked at her, as if he had just opened a victoria's secret magazine. She was gorgeous. He hadn't ever really looked closely, but she was quite lovely, and not at all bad to look at. Ron flashed a bright smile, and looked at her eyes, afraid to look anywhere else. "Erm... did you want to be alone, or can I join you?"  
  
Pansy shrugged. 'Look the part!' her head cried out to her."I don't care. Why would I care?" Pansy snubbed it off and looked out the window, though she knew she's rather be staring- her thoughts were cut off as she felt him approach her, in the next instant. His body, was sitting next to hers.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Aidan, Draco, Harry, and Hermione all sat together, tapping their pencils against the desks that were in front of them. The two seater tables were all pushed back to back, to make small groups of four. Hermione kept having to throw pieces of paper at Draco, who was sitting across from her, and kept falling asleep, drooling on his papers.  
  
Aidan and Harry were playing with a paper 'football.' Making goals with heir hands, flicking the paper, hitting other random people in the room; Aidan wasn't great with his aim. Hermione was even having trouble pay attention. Ms. Genie Cline was making the class interesting, but right now they were covering all the safety and rules for other things in the class, and it wasn't the most exciting DADA class she had attended yet. Ever, actually.  
  
Genie walked around the classroom, observing the things the children were taking. It was just about time now... Ms. Cline flicked a switch behind her back, and all eyes shot up, as something began to prick at peoples ears, snap girls bras, pick noses, and various other annoying things. She smiled. The children, or oung adults, imediatly dropped everything they were doing, and looked about them, trying to pull off what was pulling on them, Genie just slumped in her chair, and removed the pixi trying to put gum in her hair. This was going to be a fun year after all.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lissa stood in front of the fire place, and took a handful of the special Purple power in her hand. She shook slightly as she threw it in the fireplace, and stepped in, the fire now licking at her leg, purple flames engulfing her.  
  
And then she landed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Super shot I know, but I gotta go to bed! Nighty night! *kiss kiss*  
  
-CG 


	5. Ancient Winds

When Stars Collide Chapter 5: Ancient winds Campiongal April 29, 2003  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: Okies, a couple mistakes from last time (there were a TON!) One, was it's 'purple powder, as in a special type of floo powder! Sorry if I got any of you confused on that one! Lol! I'm back from lovely CA! Ack! If only I could b back there now... *sigh* oh well, I only get to write when I have my laptop, so I had to come back some time I suppose, eh!?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry's head snapped up as he grabbed at his shoulder, it felt like something had stung him, almost like a thorn, and that's when he looked up. He wasn't the only one wriggling about the classroom.  
  
Hermione had pixies all over her, snapping at he bra, and tugging at her neatly straightened hair. Draco was only being protective, and removing the pixies from Hermione's back, but ended up throwing many of them far too hard, and it ended in him getting flustered by an army of many of them. Aidan was keeping as cool as possible about it, he laughed, even as they tried to tug at his pants. It was almost as if he wished he could join them. He did.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The class ended fairly quickly after that. It seemed, Genie's pop quizzes, were all live demonstrations. She wasn't about to settle for anything less! Harry and Aidan laughed hard as they sprang out of the classroom eagerly, draco racing out with Hermione trailing softly behind him. Once they had all met up again, it was easy to see they were al in great need of a quick nap. But Hermione had a better idea.  
  
"Harry, didn't you say Lissa was visiting Durmstrangs for the next day or two? Why don't we go for the evening!?" Hermione smiled at the others, eyes dancing with wonder, "It could be exciting!'  
  
Aidan nudged Draco, grinning thoughtfully, "Yeah, and then we would have an excuse to ditch that silly study some Gryffindor sixth year girl is holding tonight!... oh wait..." Aidan and Harry started laughing hard teasingly at Hermione, and Draco tried holding his hystaria back, but it couldn't be contained for long.  
  
Hermione smiled and just shook her head. "Well, what do you think!? For real, we should go! I mean, what an adventure it could be! If only we knew where Ron was, to take him with us..."  
  
Draco took her hand, and just shook his head slightly as they headed towards the new departure room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lissa ducked inside the darkened chamber and peered around the room. Her dark black cloak hid all of her body, the thick rug-like fabric soaking up the heavy sweat from her skin. The silver paint on her face would have dripped off, had it not been specially purposed onto her.  
  
People flooded around her busily, though there was nothing currently to do. She walked briskly forward and bowed deeply. The man before her seemed strong, but was failingly weak inside. Voldemort. She had waited so long for her chance to prove herself to him, and now with Harry, she had her chance.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry looked to the bowls in front of him filled with red powder in one, blue in another, and the parchment above the hearth. Lissa's name was there, but under destination... it was blank. But the parchment was designed to record everyone who passed. Hermione was bent, studying the purple ashes at her feet. It seemed to her it must be from the combination of the powders... but they shouldn't have mixed to make purple ash, it just didn't seem right to her.  
  
Draco saw the confused look and pulled her up into his arms, "'Mione, don't worry... it's just the magic of it. Really, I'm sure. Don't worry about a thing now, it's not to worry over. You can even check our ashes once we all come back, alright?" Draco smiled as she nodded. He didn't want her to be concerned now, not after the summer.  
  
Hermione nodded and looked deep into his eyes. "Alright then, lets go!" She grabbed a handful of the deep red powder and shoved some into Draco's hand, pulling them into the fireplace. Harry and Aidan followed quickly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron sat comfortably, leaning against the window, his fingers gently drumming against the bench he and Pansy sat upon. Pansy was tensed, and it practically showed. Her body was upright, shoulders back, head trying to stay still, because inside she felt like shaking. Hard.  
  
"So..." Ron coughed and looked over. "Have a good Summer break?" Ron was aware that Pansy would have only been allowed back ion to the school if she had made a good decision, but he still was forced to be wary; she could easily be fooling them.  
  
Pansy nodded, slowly, as if afraid to move. "Yes... I was able to go on a vacation with Professor Snape. Dumbledore assigned him the duty of being my guardian, after all... my parents... Well, they decided it was best not to have me around anymore. I suppose I'm to expensive.. Or something." Pansy looked away. She hated to lie, she really did, but... it was what the Headmaster had told her to say. Besides, good students that knew Snape wasn't really a faithful DE would know she wasn't either, but the kids that came from dark families would easily be fooled tat she was well on her way now.  
  
"Wow. That sounds cool. Snape must have had some really interesting things for you to do?!" Ron smiled, thinking of his potions master trying to entertain a teenage girl. That couldn't have been simple.  
  
Pansy nodded again, and smiled truthfully for once, "Yes. He certainly has some... creative ideas, putting it mildly." She laughed, remembering the funny thinks Sevvie actually did do in his free time at home. "So what about you... I mean... with your dad here and all... what's that like?"  
  
Ron smiled and laughed with her before answering, "Hmmm, It's interesting, a lot different than I thought it might be... but really good I think. Minus catching Blaise and my sister having a private snog session in the living room. I could have done without that for sure!" Ron laughed and watched Pansy burst out in laughter, her face turning a rosy shade of pink.  
  
"Blaise and Ginny!? That's too funny! Blaise was always a sweet guy though, I think you would be considered wise to give him some trust... And Ginny is a good girl, I think she would be ready for a relationship, I know she has boundaries, and they both respect those..." Pansy smiled, and so did Ron.  
  
He nodded, and though a moment before speaking again, "You know, your very smart. Thanks for the advice, I promise to put that to good use!" Ron flicked at his wrist, revealing something like a watch. "Almost dinner now, want me to walk you down?"  
  
Pansy smiled and nodded, and as she stood up, she pulled her skirt down. She thought maybe one day she could be close to Ron, but for now, it was good just to have a solid friend... she wasn't bound to have many of those soon enough.  
  
Ron took Pansy's arm gently, in a friendly matter, and walked her to the Great Hall, the pair both almost bursting with joy. It was good to have friends, even if that was all ou had left. And for most of the students, it was all they were about to have to depend upon.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: Alright! Freeze screen! I'm listening (oddly, and for possibly the third time in my existence) to John Mayer and so my comedy and dark scenes have suddenly become... not so dark and funny, which sucks I know, but please bear with me for at least the rest of this chapter. I promise to re inspire myself next time with my usual Evanescence, but for the time being, lets put up with the silly pop artists, alright!? *goes back to 'St. Patricks Day, and listens calmly*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry and Hermione briskly walked ahead, joking around, playfully ducking fake punches thrown at one another, Aidan and Draco walking happily behind them, laughing hard at the faces of Karkaroff's students, who were staring Dazed at Harry Potter, and the beautiful girl with him, in th company of two following goth boys. Even if the Durmstrang students had known them well, it would have been a strange and unusual sight.  
  
Igor certainly thought it was. And that's specifically why he approached them. It was Draco, who first spotted Karkaroff, headed directly for them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: Yey! Sorry but I have to stop now, already to many distractions around me! Ack! Better to just leave you with a sort of surprise ending! Lol! I bet you weren't expecting Lisa to do that now were you!? I think I may have mentioned this before, but I may not have. Lissa should NOT BE MISTAKEN for Lisa Turpin. Lissa, is a shorter name for Alissa, NOT the same as Lisa in any way, shape, or form! I chose my original character to be my next villain, I thought it would be funny!  
  
G2G! Nighty-night lovelies! -Campiongal 


	6. When It Falls, It Falls Hard

Campiongal's When Stars Collide Chapter 6: When it falls, It's hard 7-21-03- Read and Enjoy!  
  
~~*~~ *sigh* I Know! I know! *smacks* bad Kelsey for ignoring your story, but now I'm motivated, and I promise lots of hard work! I loff you!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Karkaroff stormed down the hall straight towards the group. Hermione's mouth gaped open in shock at the man. He was tall and his face darkened. The halls were filled with light, but it was as if an individual shadow loomed over this man.  
  
Draco's arm was wrapped securely around 'Mione's back, his other hand behind his back, gripping his wand tight. Harry's back was uptight and straight, making him look even taller now that he wasn't slouched and relaxed. Aidan stood beside Draco, his arms guarding his heart, tugging around his chest.  
  
Igor stood, smirking with menace in his eyes, "So, it's a group of Hogwarts children. Interesting. No one else seems to have come in today... what brings you here!?"  
  
Draco spoke up loud and clear "We aren't the first. Another girl student signed out to come here, and we were simply coming to see that her trip was going well. It would be nice to know our friends are being welcomed nicely, Professor Dumbledore would like to know how we are accommodated here I'm sure. We will have some interesting things to say about your friendly behavior, Headmaster, Kar-Kar-off..." Draco didn't even try to hide his malicious smirk. Karkaroff couldn't have been able to hide his shock, embarrassment, and anger if he tried.  
  
"I'm afraid there were no other arrivals today. You must be mistaken... in fact, I believe you are the first students, Mister Malfoy, to come along in a very long time.." He looked angry, yes, but there was no mistaking the he was not lying.  
  
"But..." Hermione looked fairly surprised at the news still, and turned to the others, helpless "I thought... but... she signed out to come here, where else would she be... Harry, your sure this is where she said she would be?! I mean, n mistake!?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, "No... this is where she signed out to be, no doubt in my mind that she would have made a mistake in writing this all, I mean.. She's been really careful and all, since the accident last year..."  
  
They all nodded, remembering the large gash in Lissa's leg, from when she had been attacked by whatever was still haunting the school. Harry sighed and looked around, including at a familiar girl in the corner.. One he was sure he had seen before... everyone followed his gaze.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lissa walked straight forward and bowed deeply to the pail and frail looking man held high on his pedestal at the far end of the room... his voice was raspy and hoarse, and unforgiving. "Ms. Goldleaf. Your father has informed me that you have something to present me with, something I might be interested in...?"  
  
Lissa smirked with joy, her eyes cold and full of malice at that moment "Of course..." She pulled out a rolled up parchment, and watched as the man's face in front of her grew with what could almost be defined as a smile.. "Mr. Potter wrote that to me last year... what other proof can I offer that I have him totally under my control...?"  
  
Voldemort looked don, his lips curling, but his eyes still cold and sending fear "Have you talked to him about Sirius Black yet? That's your first move... get him to trust you on that... and then..."  
  
"And then, I plan on leading him away from his friends, draw him out as far as I can... make him..." She sighed and fluttered her eyelashes, tipping her head to the side "fall in love, with me."  
  
Voldemort nodded and gave her a reclusive grin "Welcome aboard Ms. Goldleaf. Your assistance in the matter will prove to be most useful, I'm sure..."  
  
Lissa nodded and turned, it was time she got to Durmstrang, just in case anyone ever thought to check on her. She moved out of the crowed and into a secluded room where she tore off the thick robe and the half-mask of white. She pulled on her Hogwarts robes and took out a pouch of deep red powder, threw it into the fireplace, and she was off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron and Pansy had about reached the entrance hall when Ron realized who he was with and dropped her arm "You know... I... I'm not so hungry anymore... I think... I'd better go meet my friends in the common room and look for Ginny... she'll be hiding from me now..." He turned away, avoiding her gaze.  
  
Pansy realized too what was going on and backed away, "Of course. Dinner is a very important social occasion and I..." She stopped... 'what am I saying... I can't befriend and then drive away but... I know... It..' she thought this and sighed then turned. "Later Weasel." She strode down the stairs and reached the bottom where a group of 7th year Slytherin girls were looking at her.  
  
"Pansy!" One of them looked appalled... "What were you doing with that boy!? I mean... he's.. he's in Gryffindor, isn't he!?"  
  
Pansy glared and shook her head, returning to her 'normal' composure. 'Like I know or care. He had a book I wanted from the library. Finally had to tell the clingy boy to bloody well sod off. By the way, you Sod off too!" She glared at the other girls who nodded approvingly and walked with her into the Dining hall. Ron saw the whole thing. And laughed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry and the others had reached the fireplace when it burst into flames and they stepped back, their eyes watering at the sudden amount of smoke in the room, and then Draco saw who was in front of them. "Lissa!?"  
  
Hermione and Aidan looked up at the announcement, and Harry ran up, grabbing her out of the fire with urge! "Lissa! Where were you!? We came looking, but you weren't here at all!"  
  
There was no concealing the shock on Lissa's face, but she quickly turned it to a smile, holding Harry tightly. "I... ummm... Well, when I was about to leave, I realized I had forgotten to get my homework from Professor Sprout, and when I went to get it, she wasn't there.. So I had to look around for her for a bit, and when I finally found her, we had to go all the way back to the greenhouses and, it took almost forever! Then I realized how many things I hadn't packed... I suppose... I just forgot to re=post the time I signed out, it was a moment of spazy-ness, I'm sorry if I worried you all!"  
  
They all stared at her for a moment than smiled. "We're just all glad your alright, Lissa!" Hermione nodded. Aidan just stood, smirking at her. Draco just looked at her. Something was wrong.. .she had that.. Smell... he didn't know what it was, but he knew it, and he knew it wasn't good. Then he thought about it. Death.  
  
"Lissa, you didn't happen to run into any Slytherin's... Pansy perhaps, on your way?" Draco looked over at her suspiciously...  
  
Lissa instantly knew Draco must have recognized it.. The scent... and she nodded. "Ummm, yeah, Millicent Bullstrode... nasty attitude that one..." faked a shiver. Draco just nodded, reassured.  
  
"Well, we best make it back for dinner hmmm? I was supposed to be meeting Mandy back at the castle..." Aidan smirked. "Hate to break the poor girls heart. That would be... tragic, hmmm?" He wore his smug look and just shrugged, flooing back to the castle, Hermione and Draco at his heels.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Lissa softly, pulling her into his arms, "I'll see you in a while, alright, hope you have a good time..."  
  
She nodded and smiled, "Sure hun, see you att he castle!" She smiled and waved as he dissappeared out of sight, then she turned and smirked, "And then, at another." Se purred and wlaked out into the hallway, giving seductive glances at the poor boys unfortunate enough to catch her deep blue eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise poked at Ginny's side, grinning. "Always good to meet your sibling again, hmmm?"  
  
She laughed, nuzzling into is chest and wrapping her arms more tightly around him, "You know there are more, don't you?"  
  
Blaise looked startled. "Sisters right!?"  
  
She shook her head and loked up at him, her eyes glittering. "Five brothers."  
  
Blaise was practically shaking in his boots "Younger!?"  
  
She shook her head "Ron's the youngest.. .and smallest."  
  
Blaise's eyes got wide and he swooped her up into his arms, running them out back into the halls of Hogwarts, "Well, we aren't getting caught by any other siblings then! That's for certain!"  
  
They both laughed as they walked down to dinner.  
  
~~*~~  
  
YAY! Hopefully another one to be up this weekend !I loooovvveee you all! Muah! 


	7. Reoccurance

Campiongal's When Stars Collide Chapter 7: When it falls, It's hard 9-1-03 Read and Enjoy!  
  
~~*~~  
Draco had a blank face as he walked Hermione up towards their Prefect apartments, his arm tight around her, rushing her through the hallways.  
  
Hermione swerved around and pushed her hands to his chest, hard, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Draco..." Her hands fell limply to her sides. "Ok. I realize you are worried about everything going on with Lissa, and with us still not knowing our position in all of this.. But REALLY!" She sighed and sat down in front of him, running her hands through her hair.  
  
Draco blinked a few times then sat down next to her, watching as she drew up her knees protectively, resting her head gently on them. "I know it's not fair to you, love..." He sighed, stretching his legs out, resting his hands behind him. "... But I just can't let you be walking around... with all this commotion. It doesn't seem right anymore... It just doesn't. It seems to me that our biggest threat is being alone... and that's also the only thing I can control ..."  
  
Hermione nodded only slightly, her eyes closed. "I just... let's get it all done with now, can't we. Just have everything over? Just... not go back to the way things were... but keep the good, and get back what we once had? Like... just... feeling safe here.. .After that attack on Lissa... we don't know what we are dealing with... and I can't say I feel very safe myself."  
  
Draco stood, lifting her up and pulling her up to him. "Trust me. I know exactly what you mean... I just want you to promise me you will stay out of it this time..."  
  
Hermione seemed to struggle a bit before saying anything. "I have to help. I can't stay out of it."  
  
Draco shook his head, pulling her up in his arms tightly. "You have to."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise sat on his bed, watching smugly as Aidan decided what he should do with some of his things in his room. "It's so damn messy in here!" Aidan walked around, tossing a few of his clothes away, not sure if they were clean or not. "NOT FAIR!" He looked closer at his room check sheet. "9 bloody points?! What the bleeding hell is wrong with them!?"  
  
Blaise continued with his smug look, watching Aidan closely. "Well, you see, I can't complain. I got the full ten points...."  
  
Aidan seethed at this, prepared to pounce on Blaise at any moment. "Today YOU gave out the points! You ruddy little bastard!"  
Blaise jumped away as Aidan's body plummeted towards the bed. "You know... your only making this place messier...."  
  
"Pre. Pare. To. Die.!" Aidan lept further across the room. This would keep many awake the rest of the evening.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny was happy. Almost too happy at the moment. It was as if her body was being pulled... somewhere... but... She was doing the walking, wasn't she?! She was doing the thinking... but.. It felt so...  
  
Ginny's thoughts were slowly fading in and out as she walked through a corridor she couldn't recall passing through before this. It was different. The ceilings were lower... not above her head... but at about eight feet... not like any others. They had etchings on the ceiling also. She could remember some of those from somewhere but...  
  
Then there was someone ahead in the shadows, someone with... what was that... a knife.. No.. Yes... she wasn't sure, her thoughts were becoming more fuzzy by the moment... but she didn't seem to be finding any trouble walking...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron was headed back to the dorms to see Harry a bit and complain about Draco some more. While he and the other boy were sincere, Ron didn't ever think he could completely change his opinion of the boy around.  
  
Harry was walking towards him, a frantic look in his eyes. When the two's eyes finally met, Harry's seemed a bit panicked, and there was a light mist of sweat covering his body.  
  
"Harry... Harry are you alright...?" Ron seemed sympathetic, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady him. "Was is... was it.... Sirius.. .a dream?" Rom knew Harry was super resistant to talk about that but... in a way.. .he knew Harry would need to open up sometime.  
  
Harry's head shook, and so did his body.  
  
"Voldemort!? Is.. .what happened!?"  
  
But again Harry shook his head vigorously, only muttering two other words. "Draco. Find." And Ron knew it was starting again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco was a bit angry at that point. After going back to his room after escorting Hermione he had found a few first year Gryffindors poking around the Prefects apartments. 'We don't bloody need another set of pranksters around here... those Weasley's cause us enough trouble...' He took out his cauldron and was about to mix a few practice brews when a loud knock banged at his door. 'Dammit.'  
  
He slowly got up and went to the door. Hermione stood there, in her bed clothes and a robe, a sad look on her face. He didn't need say anything, she just walked (pushed, rather) her way further into the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed.  
  
Draco shut the door and went over to his desk, corking the ingredients and pushing the smaller sized cauldron back so that it wouldn't get tipped over. "What's up?"  
  
"WHAT"S UP?!" Hermione sighed, rather loudly, wishing she hadn't... even the prefect dorms had rules about boys and girls in the same rooms. "I... I can't explain it. It's like something rather large went and sat on my head, and now I can't concentrate on my homework because I'm too fixated on what you were talking about earlier and I have no clue what to do because I can't just abandon my friends, but I'm not about to ignore what you said either and it's all too much!"  
  
Draco blinked, Hermione finally took a few deep breaths and continued to sprawl out on his bed, taking up all the space.  
  
"Maybe... sleep would help!?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Hermione sat up and glared at him. "SLEEP!? How in the world am I supposed to sleep?! I have a whole poem memorization due tomorrow.. 40 lines at least, and then 100 lines the next! TWO POEMS!? Who ever decided to offer a Literature class here anyways?! IT's a Magic School!?"  
  
Draco just sighed and nodded. Apparently this was a 'I'm-a-girl-now- shut-up-and-let-me-talk' fest. And She had chosen him for this Festivity. "Well, I can listen if you like."  
  
Finally she smiled him that wonderful, beautiful smile so rare. "Yeah.. .I guess I could!" She tore a book out of her pocket, and shoved it in his hands. "Page 37."  
  
He nodded dutifully, and smiled for her to begin.  
  
"I'm just going to do the parts I tend to forget, that ok?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Alright, here I go." She stood, and began:  
  
"But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of those far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in Heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul,  
Of the Beautiful-"  
  
But Hermione was cut off by Draco's mouth upon hers, softly but with passion. His hands gently tangles in her hair, holding her head up to his, puling her close to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself deeper into the kiss, softening into him.  
  
And then, they did it again. Ron and Harry practically bounded into the room, nearly running into the desks and shelves. Draco and Hermione broke apart that instant, falling onto the bed. "Do they have some sort of built in radar's or something?" Draco looked annoyed. That was the best kiss they had shared in a long while.  
  
Ron lept ahead, harry wrapping his hands around Harry's chest to prevent him from leaping any further. "Why you dirty little... GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! She's not a piece of ass!"  
  
Every one looked more annoyed at Ron than anything. Especially Harry. "RON! Settle down!" His voice boomed, but not in anger, more in urgency. A hollow voice that was rushed. All attention beamed to him, even Draco's, who seemed to look as if he would much rather be out the window.  
  
"What is it? A dream? Voldemort? Sirius...?" The last word was said quietly, as if she was herself still keeping the death privately inside her.  
  
Harry's head shook vigorously. "No. A vision... it was a girl, and she had some sort of gashes on her arms... like the one Lissa had on her leg last year... We need to get to her, but you two are the only one's who know where to find her." His voice was calm and clear, yet desperate.  
  
Draco lept up and grabbed his cloak, along with an extra one to replace Hermione's robe which had been partially shrugged off her shoulders now. "Let's go."  
  
And they were out.  
  
~~*~~  
  
OK~ Yay! A Chapter! I will be updating every Wednesday now, I hope. Tuesday's or Wednesday's are looking like the best times for updates, so please watch for them then! OH! And.. Mmm... YEAH! That poem, is lines 27- 33 of Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. Enjoyous. 


	8. Death's Door

Campiongal's When Stars Collide Chapter 8: 9-9-03  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ginny tried her best to ignore the searing pain in her arms. She could see herself, standing there, her body locked upright, eyes glazed over, slits up her arms, the blade beneath her, bloody footprints leading away from her, the blood from her opened arms flowing in a steady flow to the puddles forming beneath them, outstretched.  
  
Ron dropped into the rom first, her body falling out of shock, collapsing onto him, the weight of her body knocking them over, blood spilling over Ron. Ginny's eyes were closed, her face drained of all color, her skin almost sickening in it's pale death white shade.  
  
Draco Practically dove down next, ripping his shirts into shreds the instant he landed. Harry and Hermione followed suit. Draco kneeled, taking up one of the arms and tightly tying several tourniquets, and bandages around the wound, crawling over her to start on the next.  
  
Hermione gasped and picked Ginny's upper body off of Ron, kneeling, sitting on her heels, pulling Ginny's head into her lap. Harry chocked, seeing the blood dripping off of Ron, whose eyes seemed to be hollow, locked on his sister's body.  
  
"Infirmary! Now!" Draco barked, swinging Ginny up into his arms. Ron walked up, shoving Draco backwards, catching Ginny in his own.  
  
"This is my fight Malfoy. Back. Off." Ron's eyes were seething with hatred then, immense fear and concern radiating off of him, Draco took it, bowing his head.  
  
Harry took to action at that point hoisting up the ladder first, then helping Ron with Ginny, then Getting Hermione safely up. "'Mione. Go get Blaise and Aidan and find Dumbledore. Get everyone alerted, and tell him to get this room inspected and sealed!" Ron nearly shouted this, then turned to Harry. "Find my father. Stay with him. Keep him busy." Harry nodded, and Ron was gone before Draco had climbed to the top of the space.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Hermione finished getting Draco up, hoisting up the rope, coiling it and throwing it over her shoulder. "We need to go!" she made to grab his wrist, but ended up allowing him to grab her, forcefully grabbing her back to him. "That could have been you tonight. You know that."  
  
She nodded solemnly, dropping her hand, letting it fall to her side. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Draco's eyes blazed with furry. I'm going to find who did this, Hermione. Because I wnt let I happen again."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. And Draco kissed her quickly, before following her to the Slytherin Boy's Dorms.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Harry had been running down the halls frantically since Ron had taken off with Ginny. Running along a darker corridor on the way to the Weasley's he felt something bump into him. Hard. He fell back, the person looming over him. A smell of grease and oil dripping off them. Hair slick and long, a crooked nose, and black robes, stretched out behind him, even though no wind could be found.  
  
"Potter... you seem to be out at a late hour... that doesn't seem very safe, now does it." The figures hands draped over one another, the arms crossing tightly, like a knot, in front of his chest.  
  
"P- Professor Snape! Your... back."  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ron practically beat the dorm door down, trying to get inside Madam Promfrey's office. His head hung low, nearly touching his sisters. Madam Promfrey appeared in her bed clothes, the lights in the room automatically lighting around them.  
  
She saw the body in Ron's arms, limbs limply hanging over. "Dear Lord..." A gasp escaped her lips as she rushed over, stealing the corpse forming body away from him, taking her to a bed. Ron sank to the floor, his body week from exhaustion. "Blood! We need blood!!!" She screeched.  
  
Ron through out his arms and Madam Promfrey snubbed him away like a child. "We can't tke blood from you! Too weak. A pint or so now, but that's it. Your blood hasn't had oxygen supply freshly! We need someone who is stronger, and certainly not out of breath!  
  
Her face turned up, looking at a figure in the door. She nodded. "He will do."  
  
~~+~~  
  
Hermione rapped loudly on the door where screams and laughs omitted loudly. "BLAISE! Blaise come out of there now! Aidan! QUIT THAT NOISE THIS INSTANT! You both probably have all the dorms up with that racket!" She jumped back as some object hit the door with a loud thud, cracking the lock.  
  
Draco busted in, stopping the two boys in their tracks, both whom looked like they had been caught in the act of murder. Faces flushed, eyes bloodshot and filled with a look of Laughter and evil and conniving all at the same time. Draco glared at them and they both dropped the large books they had been preparing to hurtle. Aidan looked like his birthday cake had been stepped in, and Blaise turned, seeing the fear in Draco's face.  
  
"Who is it?" Blaise said distinctly, his face growing colorless, voice hollow.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Blaise shot past them all, knocking Hermione over in the doorway, his face shaking, leaping down the stairs. Aidan Nodded and began to run after him.  
  
Draco walked out, shutting the door and picking Hermione up, pulling her to her feet. "You know he was sorry for that."  
  
She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly as they began to to run for the headmaster.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Harry stuttered a bit, then stood, staring fearlessly into Snape's face. "Professor," He said the term with a snap, as if sarcastically, "I was actually headed to the Weasley's-"  
  
"Fro what Potter? Cookies and milk?" Snape spat.  
  
"Actually, there has been an accident, regarding Ginny, Professor Weasley's daughter, if you will remember he has children." Harry glared, his eyes alight with fire.  
  
"Of course I remember, Potter. I shall escort you there. I have need of a word with the Professor anyhow, along with catching you up on homework, since I suppose you will be needing to keep the man busy?" Severus's lips curled in an awful twist of a smile, evil in it's curves.  
  
Harry blinked momentarily and then nodded dutifully, following the Professor forwards to the apartment.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ron's face looked joyous at the man's appearance. "Dumbledore! I- I sent Draco and Hermione to look for you but, but I suppose you weren't there when they tried to find you!"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. " Her rolled up his robe's sleaves and held out an arm for Madam Promfrey. "I suspect they shall both find their way here shortly, as I left directions for them ,on my door, that anyone wishing to find me could see Madam Promfrey." And then he smiled that gentle smile of assurance that just said everything would be alright, even if it wasn't.  
  
~~+~~  
  
OK! That was a fairly short chapter. But I'm starting this new thing called "TWO CHAPTER TUESDAYS!" That's my new update day and the number of chapters! Let me explain (for you dunderheads who don't understand plain old English) I will update with two new chapters every Tuesday. SO YAY!  
  
I might update again this week, but it isn't likely. Anywho, enjoy these two chapters and have fun! *muah* luv ya!  
  
~~+~~ 


	9. It Is Sad

When Stars Collide Chapter 9: It Is Sad By: Campiongal Dated: 9-25-03 ~~+~~  
  
Harry and Severus reached the apartment shortly. The lights inside were off, or dimmed so low they could not be seen by an outsider. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath, and the large door swung open, Snape ushering them inside to the living room to sit.  
  
Harry stood after the door had shut, and several moments of uncomfortable silence had past. Snape reached out a long arm and yanked him down to his seat.  
  
"I Believe, Mr Potter, that it would be in the Fathers best Interest that we let him sleep until he awakes, or only wake him if we hear to do so from the Headmaster." There was still a hiss in his voice, and it was cold, like his eyes. He almost looked with disgust onto Harry.  
  
Harry simply nodded. After the incident with the pensive the previous year, he thought it best not to provoke anything else further before the Professor and himself.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ginny's body shook with reaction against all the foreign things being fed into her body. It was strange how she felt. It was like everything was going blank to her, and even though she felt the sharp pieces of pain, she didn't acknowledge them.  
  
Ron cringed looking at his sister in her state. She was like a frail piece of skin just lying there. An empty, hallow nothing. Just sitting there like nothing could restore it. Dumbledore continued to allow his blood to feed into Ginny's body. A calm and almost serene look on his face.  
  
"She's entered a coma." Madam Promfrey announced. "It looks pretty severe..."  
  
At the look on Ron's face she moved towards Dumbledore and whispered into his ear "We can let you finish another few doses... but after that... I'm afraid we will need to just let her body take control."  
  
But even to Madam Promfrey, the body couldn't usually perform such miracles.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Hermione and Draco, finding the note he had promised. "Well.. We could join them... But I don't know if that would be right yet." Hermione fingered the note softly.  
  
Draco only nodded. His face still hung with shock.  
  
She slumped against the door, crumpling up the neat paper, it's official seal thick, cracking as she wrinkled over it. Throwing it across the floor. "Blaise... he may want you there-"  
  
"He has Aidan." He cut her off.  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Hermione... What if I'm the result of all of this?"  
  
Hermione stood up straight. "Why... What?! Of course your not, I mean how could you be?! It's unthinkable and I personally find-"  
  
"Hermione." his eyes were piercing again.. She hadn't seen them like that... since before the last summer when they worked together. "All the Death Eaters and Voldemort know you. They know my love for you. They are working up to you. From your friends, to you."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew large with fear at his sentences. Tears were filling up in her eyes, making them sparkle. Making it even harder for Draco to say what they both knew was coming.  
  
"Once they get to you... Hermione. You know I can't let it happen." Draco Grabbed her shoulders tightly. Pulling her up to him. "I love you. But... until you can be safe with me... I can't put you in danger."  
  
Hermione let out a sob, as she watched him above her, his eyes filled with a deep blue, not a normal blue-grey color he usually gave. And then he kissed her. Roughly. His lips crashing against hers with force. And then, all at once. He released her. And she fell to the floor, wells of tears falling from her eyes as he walked away.  
  
And it took all of Draco's strength not to return to her there.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Blaise and Aidan reached the hospital wing shortly. Blaise's body being held back by the Nurse, Ron, and Aidan. "What happened to her damnit!?" is breath was raspy and his eyes bloodshot with anger.  
  
"Blaise! Blaise you bloody idiot!' Aidan slapped him hard across the face as they all collapsed into a pile on the floor. Ron under everyone else, his face still pale. His voice still stabbed with silence.  
  
And then Hermione entered. Her face was flushed and tear stained. Her body was shaking lightly. Ron turned. He didn't speak. He didn't say anything. He just went over and held her in his arms. The tears resumed their flowing. And so did his. And there, in the prescence of their friends and family. They wept.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Severus flicked a small piece of paper from the table across the room. "Potter. It seems in my absence, your potions grade has been up a notch or two. You must have yet another admirer at the school, hmm?"  
  
Harry's anger was welling up inside of him. His face was straining to stay at a blank. But it was starting to break. Quickly. Snape had been making these kinds of comments for almost a half hour now.  
  
"Or what about Dumbledore? How many office calls this quarter? Must be at least 7/ two a week at least I'd imagine. You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" Snape's sneer was growing with every passing second. Finally, Harry stood.  
  
"What is it with you Severus!?" then Snape stood, anger flashing on his face. But before he could even subject a detention, Harry went on.  
  
"Just because you were some mistreated kid in high school, doesn't mean you need to become a teacher and go on a power-trip against one of the kids because their father, whom they never even had a chance to know, was a complete asshole, and treated you badly!"  
  
Harry Seethed, his face looking straight at Snape's. His eyes boring into the older man's. "I never did anything to you Professor. Not once. It's just your highborn attitude that keeps you from being as great a person as Dumbledore!" Harry practically screamed in his face as he grabbed his cloak and stormed out the door, calling after him. "Escort Mr. Weasley to the Hospice when he is proper."  
  
And before Snape could run after him, he watched the lights flicker on, and Mr. Weasley's tired and weary face appeared before him.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Draco shoved his hands deep into his pockets. His hair was tousled and out of place from the many times he had run his hands through it. There was an ache in his back and side from where he had run into something, so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he barely knew it had been there.  
  
Draco couldn't help it. His life was crumbling once again. And he couldn't let himself care. He couldn't let himself care about Ro, Ginny or Harry. He couldn't think of anything in his family to care about if he tried. He misdirected all thoughts of Blaise and Aidan, or the band for that matter. He wouldn't even worry about the bruise steadily forming on his back, or the bloody scrapes that came along with it; worrying about himself wasn't ever going to happen.  
  
But what worried him most was trying not to worry. About Hermione.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Harry entered the Hospital Room quietly. His hands tucked in his cloak... if one didn't know better, they could just assume he was cold. He was shaking. His eyes ran over the scene. Blaise's head was on top of a pile of hands crashed together : his and Ginny's. Aidan was curled up in a chair, his normal cheery grin replaced by a steadily stern face, Eyes not leaving the white, blood-stained cloth of he hospital bed.  
  
Hermione and Ron were still holding each other. Hermione's sobs muffled only slightly by Ron's robes. His head balances on top of hers, his eyes puffy and red, dry, run out of fluid or tears. His hands ran gently through her hair, helping comfort not only her, but himself.  
  
Dumbledore sat in a state of almost shock. His pale body more frail than any normal elderly mans should be. His blood was still flowing through a small IV tube. Madam Pompfrey carefully watching not to take more than a pint.  
  
All faces were grim, when they could be seen. No one even seemed to notice him come in. Time was at a standstill. Harry moved over to another bed. Pushing himself on top, hands on his knees, head bowed, staring into the oblivion that was the ground.  
  
The only noise that finally came was that of heads turning towards the door. Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape had finally arrived.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Yesh, I know. Late, late, late. I always am. But I'm also going to England... and you really can't expect me to write when I have mounds of homework to pre-make up, along with packing and shopping to do, now can you?! Well... More soon! 


	10. December Rain

When Stars Collide By: Campiongal Chapter 10: December Rain Dated: 9-35-03  
  
WARNING!!!: This chapter has cutting related material. If this makes you feel uncomfortable to read, you can move on to later in this chapter, or just read the next one. I'm sorry, but this is part of the plot, and I will NOT be changing it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: My December lyrics and song are copyright of Linkin Park. I do not own them, only borrow them for the use in this chapter of the story. ~~+~~  
  
It seemed like a blur afterwards. Everyone was forced back to their rooms in a rush. Only Ron was allowed to stay. Blaise looked up frm his bed. The banging on the door had stopped. Aidan must have finally figured out Blaise wanted his privacy.  
  
He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room was dark except for the pale moonlight from the widely opened window, that just peeked above the ground level, and the glint and reflection of light from the silver blade in his hands.  
  
He twisted it around, letting the dim light catch every angle of the knife. The cool metal shooting strands of light into the darkness, reflecting further off of mirrors and pieces of glass hung in the room. Broken pieces of furniture and miscellaneous things lay strewn about the room in disarray. A soft song played lightly in the background, a melody of strength and desire.  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
Blaise felt the blade slide gently against his skin, slicing open a wound. He felt a release of tension, his body relaxing into it, the feeling seeping over him in a wave of reverence sweeping over him. The almost silence ringing into his ears with each passing note of the song.  
  
And I just wish like I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I just wish like I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things that I said to you  
And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have to have someone to come home to  
  
His head swept to the side as he sliced again, this me crossing the other, making a coss pattern on his arm, the blood again beginning to seep from the deep wounds. His body beginning to fall into a weakness. He rolled back onto the bed, setting down the knife, and removing his shirt. Stretching out again, his muscles tightening against his skin.  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
And I just wish like I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I just wish like I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things that I said to you  
And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
The blade swept again over the skin a third time. His stomach clenched as the pain in his chest began. The knife cut lightly, but it was still deep. He let his free hand move towards the cut, the fingers tracing the wound, his hand blood covered and stained.  
  
This is my December  
This my time of the year  
This my December  
This is all so clear  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home too  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home too  
  
The final cut was the deepest. Going again against the previous to it. Forming the second cross on his chest. The wound gaped. Blood filled up until it overflowed, spilling out onto his chest. Blaise threw the knife and it clattered against the stone floor. The sound resonating against the silence.  
  
Blaise continued to lay on his bed, shutting his eyes. Willing the world away.  
  
~~+~~  
Harry closed his eyes. He was standing, not stiffly, but slightly relaxed against a wall. His head was bent in front of him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Tears stuck to his cheeks, and his shirt collar was drenched with tears.  
  
Aidan slowly approached. "Harry?"  
  
It was like Harry had seizures as he lept out of position, practically leaping out the open corridor window. His hands shook lightly as they met contact with Aidan's steadied shoulders. Harry hadn't realized that the other boy was almost a full 5 inches taller than he was. And Harry was pretty Highness.  
  
Aidan stared back at Harry "I.. Didn't mean to... alert you... just wanted to see if you were... you know..."  
  
Harry nodded, dropping his eyes and slinking back against the wall. "Yeah, I know." He sighed, re-crossing his arms. "I just... not again. She's the last living female Weasley, you know. The very last one..."  
  
Aidan just nodded simply. "Yeah I know. Blaise talks about it all the time... calls her his treasure... and he's like the guard... because she's the lat one, and he would never let anything happen to-" He stopped dead mid sentence. "I guess... he's feeling like a failure now, isn't he?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, how quickly life can be turned around in an instance. Seems to me that... perhaps Blaise wont recover from this.. Even if she does wake up."  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally Aidan spoke up. "Draco... he broke up with Hermione, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. He did." There was a slight bitter tone in Harry's voice.  
  
Aidan nodded. "He couldn't have wanted to-"  
  
A sharp dagger-like glare shut him up. "How could you know that?! Maybe that was his plan all along. To get 'Mione all wrapped up in him, that she would forget we were here!"  
  
Aidan looked just as angry "How couldn't I know! He talks about Hermione, you know!"  
  
Harry snickered "And what does His Highness say?"  
  
Aidan blinked. "He said... that Hermione was probably the only reason he was alive right now. What with the Death Eaters after him and all... That she was the only thing that saved him to this point... and if he lost her... he would also loose himself..."  
  
Harry sighed. "Then why would he do this to her?"  
  
Aidan shook a bit "Don't you get it? Because he thinks this is about his relation to the death Eaters. They are working their way in to him. And he knows her hurt is going to be so great..." Aidan sighed heavily, and leaned against the brick next to Harry. "He doesn't want her to end up like everyone else. He wants to keep her safe, that's why he hurt her."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment. "Then we have to pray to the Unnamed God that he has a plan for all of this if his theory's right. Because no one else seems to have any cluse as what we can do."  
  
Aidan nodded. "Lord Save us all."  
  
~~+~~  
  
Hermione sat, her knees pulled up underneath her chin. Staring out the window. Her curtains of beautiful gold silk, embroidered with a thick deep red velvet. Strings with thick, gold and maroon tassels held them from covering the beautiful view outside. There was a mist over the grounds, and a light fog above the castle, just floating there, but still letting the furry of raindrops through it's wake, splashing off the sidewalks, and seeping into the beautifully cared for lawns and gardens.  
  
The view from here was always beautiful. It was probably why she had moved her bed across it. Unless she was purposely facing the doorway, she couldn't avoid looking through it. It was as if her room could be her own private place because of it.  
  
The lights in her room weren't harsh... but pale lighted candles, showing off a golden light around the edges of the room... and on a night like this, the middle of the room was like a sacred place. Dim, yes very visible. Usually Crookshanks would have been curled up right there... but he was out. No doubt trying to attack the other notorious cat of campus. Ms. Noris.  
  
Hermione let her fingers slide down the pane of glass, her thick fingernails dragging against it. It didn't make the intended screeching noise, either. But instead a light and faintly curious tapping. Hermione shivered as she whispered something under her breath, and suddenly the window pane was opened. A gust of wind blew in and Hermione gasped at the chilled air around her.  
  
She quickly went to her closet, taking out a thick cloak, fastening it up, and pulling on a pair of knee high thick stockings, along with slipping into her knee high boots. Pulling up the hood, and using a hand full of bobby pins to fasten it to her head, she grabbed her broom, and left.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ron sat next to his father in silence. Ginny was in a Coma. Ginny was in a comma. The thought ran back and forth through his mind as if he was watching it on the news. A simple headline. Scrolling, scrolling, scrolling. Passing behind his eyes.  
  
Madam Promfrey occasionally walked through, replacing her blankets heat spell to keep her warm, checking her temperature, etc. It was, again, just like a movie. Dumbledore would occasionally twitch, or tip his legs s they didn't fall asleep.  
  
Mr. Weasley was like stone. His facial expression didn't change for an instant. His knuckles were deathly white from gripping his blanket too tightly. No one spoke. No one would for several hours. Snape too, had stayed.  
  
His body was like that of a wax figure. He didn't move, not visibly. But ou knew somehow he was getting away with not getting itches or cramps. He didn't even blink.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Draco had been asleep for at least 2 hours. Deeply in sleep. His body was exhausted, and chilled. After an hour and a half of running out in the rain in only his night clothes, his skin was chilled to the bone, and his heart rate dangerously low. His hair was sprawled out over the pillow, his hands and arms dug under the blankets, searching for warmth.  
  
Hermione's face peered through the steam covered window. She muttered the spell again under her breath and flew silently inside. The glass returning after her entrance. She gracefully swept off the broom, sliding it under the bed carefully.  
  
She took off her boots and stocking, and then undid her cloak without a sound. Her silk tank top and short shorts were a pale lavender. Her favorite color. Draco had seen her in them only once before. He had come in to her room to say a surprise goodnight, and had found her changing. She was startled then, but only laughed about it later.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bedside, pulling back the covers and sliding inside. The bed was warm, she noticed, but her feet were cold... with a gentle smile her feet found his even chillier ones and they intertwined... like it was natural. Draco didn't even sir.  
  
She continued to lay down pulling a pillow under head. Reaching an arm she felt Draco's chest... she could remember the first time she had seen it.. She could feel the scars that she had seen once before, and she traced her fingers gently over the skin.  
  
She pulled herself continually closer to his frigid bod, her legs wrapping slowly around his to spread her never-ending warmth. Her arm stayed around his chest. It's then that she sighed and he finally awoke.  
  
Draco's eyes blinked rapidly and he could feel the warm presence next to him. He knew who it was, there was no mistake to be made.  
  
"Herm-"  
  
She pressed a finger harshly to his lips. "I don't care, Draco. Honest to God, I don't care. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean they wont come after me. You have to know at least that. And I need you there to protect me. Now shut up and hold me."  
  
Draco blinked a bit then a small smile crept across his face as he put his strong arms around her, pulling her closer in to him. "I love you Hermione... and I promise, I will always protect you."  
  
Se smiled. "I know. And I love you."  
  
And that's where they remained.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Eh eh!? What did ya think!? Hmmmm!? I liked it! XD... urm.. .ok. I really need suggestions on what to do after this. Also, if I don't update for about 15 days It's because I'm going to England for 10 of those days, and the 3 days before and 2 days after, I'm going to be hell a busy. So, yeah, gimme something to write about, just pop me a review, and let me know what you want to see! 


End file.
